Losing to Mia
by Jadexxx
Summary: Lana Weinberger, the pretty blonde cheerleader who's the most popular and an expert in getting boys has everything under her control. Or so she thought. Just after Mia and Michael have broken up, a new boy arrives. He's Tanner Love, a gorgeous football pl
1. Chapter 1

**LOSING TO MIA**

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own "Princess Diaries"_

_A/N. I normally don't write fanfiction in anything except for Harry Potter. So I've decided to get a new account and write other types of Fan Fiction too. Hope you like this one! Oh, and the italics depict thoughts.._

**Plot:** Lana Weinberger, the pretty blonde cheerleader who's the most popular and an expert in getting boys has everything under her control. Or so she thought. Just after Mia and Michael have broken up, a new boy arrives. He's Tanner Love, a gorgeous football player. Lana is determined to make him hers, only he's more interested in Mia than her.

**CHAPTER ONE: THE NEW BOY**

"Check him out," said Trisha Hayes, a pretty brunette and Lana's best friend pointing to a dark haired boy, a senior, Lana presumed.

He was worth a glance alright. He had midnight black hair and cobalt blue eyes, his pale face and hard jawline made him even more gorgeous. He was breathtaking, every girl so far had stopped to glance at him. The way he walked and behaved shouted "arrogant" but Lana didn't mind that. It only made him more of a challenge.

"I'll give him a 10/10," said Lana with a smile.

Josh was a major dissapointment, he just didn't get it while he broke up with her. The darkhaired guy looked like The One now.

"He's Mine," said Lana confidently to Trisha as she gave her blond hair a flick and walked towards him.

"Hey," said Lana as she caught up with him.

"Hello," he said, looking at her at an almost bored manner.

"_He's just used to the attention_," Lana consoled herself.

"New here?" she enquired as he nodded.

"Any idea where the History classroom is?" he asked her as she rewarded him with a smile. That was better.

"Yes. I have History too.. I'll show you," she told him, restraining herself from being too eager.

"Great!" he said now a little more enthusiastic.

"So how do you find it here so far?" she asked him as they climbed upstairs to the first floor.

"Its okay, I need a place in the football team, I can't stand it without football,"

_An athlete..Brilliant!_

"There is a free spot you know...The Quarterback. I could introduce you to Gerald! He's one of the team. I'm a cheerleader by the way," she added.

"That would be nice! A cheerleader? Don't tell me you waste your sweat jumping along the sidelines.. A gorgeous face like you could do something more worthwhile," he said as Lana was between annoyed and impressed.

"I _hate_ cheerleading, my sister forced me into it," she lied as he gave a sigh of relief.

"Thought so. You seem far too sophisticated for a perky cheerleader," he said as she smiled. Sophisticated. She liked that.

"Who is your sister by the way?" he asked her as they reached the History classroom. They entered the room as he bagged a seat at the back and Lana bagged one next to him.

Inside, her heart was hammering. She had no sister, why couldn't she have said, parents?

"Yeah, who's your sister?" he asked as she laughed.

"Lila's in college. UCLA you know, in California. She rarely shows her face here," she lied again as he finally gave her his full attention.

"Really? I have a sister there too. Nina, she's a senior," he said. "Maybe they know each other?"

_Uh-Oh. Messed up. Bigtime._

"Lila's a sophomore. She's a total nerd, she wants to do journalism and is a part of the chess club."

"Then why did she force you into cheerleading?"

_A string of lies...There goes another.._

"She doesn't want me to be an outcast like she was and stuff. I can't understand her, she's wierd," said Lana as he laughed.

"Mine too. She comes home once a year and brings these giggling friends of her's who treat me like a kid or something. She even tried to set one up with me..Yuck!" he said as she laughed.

"I'm Lana Weinberger by the way,"

"Tanner Love,"

_He's Cute!_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mia Thermopolis along with Lilly Mascovitz and Tina entered the History classroom. Being the Student Council president paid off. She made sure there were less dances and more Animal Rights stuff. She twisted a strand of her dark brown hair nervously as she sat down behind Lana and some cute guy she was sucking up to.

"Can't she get a life?" Lilly asked Mia as she nodded.

"I know, she is so horrible,"

"Not that. She has every cute guy under her nose," Tina chimed.

"I thought you liked Boris?" said Mia in surprise.

"That doesn't make me stop appreciating a cute guy," said Tina as the three prepared to listen to the lecture.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Who's that girl?" asked Tanner as Lana frowned.

"Which girl?" asked Lana as he pointed at Mia who was sitting in front of them.

"Oh Mia. She's such a freak. She's into Animal Rights and stuff and is like, _the_ outcast," said Lana still frowning.

"Oh, Great! I like an intense girl," he said, his eyes lighting up. "Could you speak to her or something and set us up or something?" he asked.

_Oh my god! He likes Mia Thermopolis.. Tanner Love LIKES Mia? What the hell do I do now._

"Sure. But I'm warning you, she's a total freak," said Lana as he only laughed.

"I _like_ freaks," he said.

_I thought he was flirting with me..Ugh!_

"Oh, and why don't we meet up in _The Coffee Bean_, and discuss how I'll get her," he offered grinning.

_Why not? You could fall for me then.._

"Sure," she said putting on a false cheery voice.

His eyes lit up. "Thanks, you're a pal!" he said as she wanted to scream.

_A pal? A PAL?_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_**A/N.** Like it? Loathe it? Press that little button and tell me..! Constructive criticism please!_

Jade


	2. Chapter 2

**LOSING TO MIA**

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own "Princess Diaries"_

_A/N. Thanks to those who reviewd! Hope you like this Chapter!_

**Plot:** Lana Weinberger, the pretty blonde cheerleader who's the most popular and an expert in getting boys has everything under her control. Or so she thought. Just after Mia and Michael have broken up, a new boy arrives. He's Tanner Love, a gorgeous football player. Lana is determined to make him hers, only he's more interested in Mia than her.

**CHAPTER ONE: MIA, MIA, MIA!**

Lana entered her the house which was more of a "Manor" rather than a house, and perfectly comfortable. Comfort, however was not Lana's current worry. Since the end of last year, nothing had gone her way. Mia, had bagged the School Council President position from her, now Tanner. She _had_ to get Tanner, she could bear the humiliation of losing to Mia again. Since when did a _gorgeous_ Football player choose an Outcast to a Cheerleader? Lana had tried thinking it as _he_ not being worth _her_ attention but when she was half-convinced at that, his lovely face would pop in her mind. Since when did a cute, smart, fun boy escape her attention?

Her mother, Helen Weinberger was at the living room, resting on a fluffy armchair reading some magazine. She looked up as Lana entered.

"Hello, dear. Good day?" she enquired as Lana grumbled.

"Far from it," she admitted before stomping upstairs. She had cheerleading practice in fifteen minutes, but preferred to chill out at home before getting back to school for practice. She put on her favorite pair of shorts, a red and white one and felt a sense of power as she faced her self in the mirror. She looked fabulous in it. Tanner would be _crazy_ not to like her. She grabbed an Italian Leather bag and ran downstairs again.

"Want to talk about it, dear?" enquired Helen Weinberger frowning at Lana's jumpy manner.

_Yes._

"No, mum. Later," she said as she ran out of the door and hopped into the car. xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"We'll be taking only five others, excluding you," Coach Field told Lana as she nodded, and smiled. Coach Field seemed to take it for granted that she would be in the Cheer Squad, and she had the captain spot in her bag.. She knew that.

"Right. I have a meeting with the Principal now, all yours Lana," the Couch said as she was off in a flash.

Lana clapped her hands as the chatter stopped at once. It felt good to have that Power.

"Right..You have obviously..."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Cheerleading practice had taken longer than she had estimated. Many girls were limping now, after rigorous practice and probably bitching about her now. She smirked slightly as she headed for the Lockers. She was in a casual miniskirt and pink tank top now. Punching the combination, she yanked her purse and shut the door as her cellphone rang. The cellphone Mia had been forced to give, replacing the one Mia had smashed.

"Hello?"

"Lana?"

She loved the sound of his voice.

"Tanner?"

"Yes. I'm in _The Cafe_ waiting.."

_Oh Crap..I forgot.._

"Sorry, long cheer practice..I'll be there in a minute."

"Great!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Lana," he said as she entered the cafe, she smiled and waved. Smoothering her skirt, she sat opposite him wishing more than anything this was a date.

"Hmm...So strategy," he reminded as she frowned..

_The first thing you do is remind me on your stupid crush on Mia?_

"Oh, Yeah...I have a few Ideas actually," Lana lied as his eyes lit up, as it always did when they talked about Mia. It made Lana want to throw something on him.

"Let me here them..Oh wait..She's here!" Tanner said grinning broadly like a four year old. "One sec," he said before Lana opened her mouth. He, without hesitating went straight to Mia's table where she and her friend Lilly had entered.

_Why did That Freak have to curse us with her presence?_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_**A/N.** This chapter is kind ofboing, but I promise the next one will more than make up for it! The next will also have Mia's point of view._

Jade


End file.
